


Divide

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam thinks about everything.





	1. chapter  1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: So , this is a series of drabbles that are linked together...I don't normally write Sam/Dean, so plase be gentle :)  


* * *

It felt like his life had collapsed around him and the 

only light he found was her.  
  
Her twisted ways consumed him until all he could see was her way of right.  
  
Sam never intended to betray Dean.  
  
But Ruby had his mind so blocked with her lies and deceit, he couldn't decipher up from down.  
  
Dean said he has forgiven him; why shouldn't he? That was all the family he had left.  
  
But Sam could see the pain in his brother's eyes and it was like an open, festering wound. He knew he wasn't that easily forgiven.  
  
Sam knew he had to leave; he had to leave Dean and give him time to heal, to live a life without a younger brother to try to protect.  
  
It was painful to watch the sleeping form as the door closed, but he knew it was for the best.  
  
He wiped his tears and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's eyes flew open as he heard the door click shut.

 

He felt the familiar feeling of abandonment and guilt.

 

Sam left him again. 

 

And he was the reason why. 

 

He buried his face in his hands in an effort to wake himself and slid his feet to the floor. 

 

"Sammy...", he whispered, wishing his voice could reach his brother's ears.

 

He sighed, slid on his jeans, grabbed a shirt he'd discarded on the floor earlier, his boots and his car key's.

 

If Sam wasn't going to stay with him, then goddamnit, he'd follow him till he'd convince him. 

 

Sam could only ignore the rumbling of the Impala's engine for so long.


End file.
